jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ermes Costello
: The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Hermes Costello". is a core ally featured in Part VI: Stone Ocean. Ermes is one of Jolyne Cujoh's strongest allies, befriending her early. Appearance Ermes is a woman of average to above-average height and fit or medium build. She wears her black hair in locks, and she has long, triangular scars approaching her eyes and lips on her forehead and chin. She surgically altered her breasts in order to be able to hide money. Personality Despite a tough exterior, Ermes is proud, loyal, and headstrong. She does not shy away from a fight and is willing to do just about anything to put herself in a better situation whether it is taking a bet that could risk her organs to even split her own body parts with her Stand ability despite knowing that thay eventually have to be fused back, causing a severe wound. Ermes shows a severe sense of resilience for she was still on her feet and moving around even after Marilyn Manson took her liver and survived the shared experiences of suicide attempts from Thunder McQueen. She has a good sense of justice but violently punishes anybody who crosses her way. Abilities Ermes' humanoid Stand is Kiss, of good melee defense and attack, and the unique ability to duplicate objects on which she plants a removable sticker. Synopsis History When Ermes was seventeen, her older sister allowed herself to be spotted by a homicidal car salesman named Sports Max, saving Ermes from his wrath but ending her life in the process. Meanwhile, Sports Max was caught and arrested by the police, was not tried for the murder, and was instead sent to prison for tax evasion. Enraged, Ermes purposely had herself thrown in jail, intending to track Sports Max down. Her crime was armed robbery and it was not her first offense; her sentence was to be eight years. Stone Ocean She first met Jolyne Cujoh when they were held in momentary captivity next to each other. Annoyed by Jolyne constantly banging her head due to her humiliation earlier that day, she yelled at her to pipe down. She was amazed to hear Jolyne confess her innocence to her crime and admired her honesty. On their way to Green Dolphin Street Prison, Ermes warned Jolyne to get her hands on cash, as bribery was the quickest way to escape "prison life". In return, Jolyne saved Ermes from a brutal beating using Stone Free. Although not cell mates, the two have remained somewhat close to each other ever since. While in prison, Ermes used money as a medium so when the janitor, Thunder McQueen, stole her money, she pursued him after being in the infirmary six times for a fever. Once she encountered the janitor, she learned that he was severely suicidal and due to Highway to Hell, she was forced to encounter similar experiences whenever he attempted it. While she saved him from the attempts on multiple occasions (even offering him her panties as a way to cheer him up), he still found means to kill himself but not before she split his skull using Kiss, resulting in McQueen's death while saving her own. She later volunteers as part of a search group with Jolyne and four others in order to find two lost inmates. In their search, they encounter Whitesnake's stash of isolated stand discs and Foo Fighters, who was designated to protect the discs. After a hard fought battle, F.F. was liberated of its duties and pledged allegiance to the two. The following days included an encounter with the gambler Mirashon who bet on a game of catch (that Jolyne and Foo Fighters couldn't relay the ball one hundred times). Ermes persuades Jolyne to agree to the bet (which she won) before Mirashon made another bet for more money. The new bet enticed Costello to not only agree but to put herself into the bet so she could get the thousand dollars. Costello lost the bet and found herself at the mercy of Mirashon's stand, Marilyn Manson, who took her gold tooth, money from her surgically repaired breasts, and her liver. Jolyne eventually wins the liver and money back from Mirashon. She remained in intensive medical care after her battle with Sports Max and does not appear again until Jolyne escapes from prison. She was one of the final members in the last battle against Enrico Pucci, and dies in the struggle. After Emporio Alnino manages to defeat and kill Pucci, Ermes's alternate universe counterpart is seen being ejected from a bus for attempting to pay with a fifty dollar bill. The counterpart feels infuriated and even wonders if the bus driver mistook her for an inmate of Green Dolphin St. Prison. She then meets Emporio and asks him for change for the bill. Afterwards, she and Emporio meet Narciso Anasui's counterpart Anakiss and Jolyne's counterpart Irene, who invite them to ride with them in exchange for Ermes's money for gas. Ermes feels skeptical at first, as her older sister told her not to ride with strangers, but the coming rain forces her to give them the gas money and ride with the group. The group later picks up Weather Report's counterpart after refilling the car with gas. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Ermes makes her videogame debut on the PS3 title. She was confirmed for the game along with Jolyne, Josuke and Okuyasu. She's the only non-DLC ally character from PART VI. Ermes is a very powerful and agile character. Her main gameplay style is based on her stand ability, stickers. Ermes can put up to 2 stickers on herself (the first for arms and the second for legs), allowing both her and Kiss to double their attacks and extends their combos on the opponents. She can also use her ability to dash on the stage, as she grabs a piece of pipe and, due to her stand abiliy (when a sticker is removed, both copy and the original doubled item will join again), she will dashes foward on the opponent direction, if she's totally near, the original pipe will hit the enemy from behind. Kiss is also one of the few stands on the game to make a huge wave of combos by itself due to this ability (easily reaching 18 hits). Ermes's HHA is a counter-attack, where she puts a sticker on herself and if got hit, she will use Kiss to make an massive counter combo on the opponent. Her GHA is Kiss' seals on her opponents head, then her stand hits them repeatedly, gradually raising them into the air, before taking the seal back off causing big damage as their heads fuse back together (similar to how she killed Sports Max). Ermes posses one alternate costume. Much like Jolyne's 3rd alternate costume, Ermes' alternate is the attire her alternate-counterpart used on final moments from PART VI (wearing a similiar shirt and a skirt). Trivia * Due to her rather masculine manner and appearance, Ermes was given the endearing nickname aniki (big bro) among Japanese fans. **Araki considers the fan nickname a compliment for Ermes because, "It means she looks tough enough to take a real punch and still be in the fight".2007 Eureka issue * Both Ermes and Polnareff have a similar reason to fight, both wants to avenge their sisters. They appear together as rivals in one of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star trailers, with their battle named as "AVENGER AND AVENGER". Gallery Chapter 616.jpg|Chapter 616 Chapter 617.jpg|Chapter 617 Chapter 618.jpg|Chapter 618 Chapter 619.jpg|Chapter 619 Chapter 620.jpg|Chapter 620 Chapter 621.jpg|Chapter 621 Chapter 628.jpg|Chapter 628 Chapter 645.jpg|Chapter 645 Chapter 647.jpg|Chapter 647 Chapter 648.jpg|Chapter 648 Chapter 649.jpg|Chapter 649 Hermes_death.jpg|Ermes's death hermesembarrased.jpg|Ermes' embarrassed pose althermes.jpg|Alternate universe "Ermes" Hermes ASB.jpg|Ermes Costello in All Star Battle Ermes A.jpg|Ermes Costume A in All Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean Category:Ghosts